The video telephone, belonging to the scope of multimedia communication, is a video conference system with wide application fields, and it makes peoples see the images of each other in a call, and it is not only suitable for family life, but also can be widely used in a variety of fields of different industries, such as business activities, distance education, security monitoring, hospital care, medical diagnosis, and scientific research, thus it has very broad market prospects.
As a end-to-end communication service, the video telephone service is similar to the original voice communication process, and during a call, there are possibly cases which can cause call failure, such as the called user being off, not in the service area or user being busy. During a traditional voice communication, a voice prompting is sent to the terminal user through the network side to notify the user of the call failure, and different voice prompts can be used to notify the user of reasons for failure, so as to improve the service and the satisfaction of the user using the service. Then, during a video call, the user should also need the similar prompting mode to notify the user of the reason for call failure. Thus, it is urgent to meet the users' this need during using the video telephone.
To date, the same voice promptings of call failure in the voice communication is used to notify the user in a video call. For example, the Chinese patent application (publication date is 2006 Jul. 12 and publication number is CN1801960A) whose application number is 200410011696.4. The Chinese patent application CN1801960A discloses a method for notifying service failing reason in picture phone service. The method contains step A, 3 G mobile switching center (MSC) judging whether calling is failing, if is, then identifying failing reason and executing step B: step B, 3G MSC transmitting said failing reason to failing reason playing net element: step C, failing reason playing net element determining correspondent audio video media stream file according to received failing reason proceeding negotiation with dialing user, utilizing established loading channel after negotiation to play said correspondent audio video media stream file to dialing user. The patent applicant CN1801960A needs to check the reason for call failure in the mobile switching center (MSC) and sends the reason for failure to the network element which plays the reason for failure, and the network element which plays the reason for failure searches the corresponding video and audio media files according to the reason for failure, and the network element which plays the reason for failure also needs to negotiate with the calling user about the playing capability, finally, according to the negotiation result, the audio and video media files corresponding to the reason for failure is played to the calling user.
The implementation of the above technical scheme of the patent applicant CN1801960A is very complicated, firstly, it needs to check the reason for call failure in the MSC; secondly, it needs to add a network element device which plays the reason for failure; thirdly, it needs to add the audio and video media files corresponding to all kinds of reasons for failure in the network element device which plays the failure; fourthly, it needs to negotiate with the calling user about the playing capability during playing, and the played audio and video files are relatively fixed and cannot be changed and modified frequently according to user's will.